


On Apple Crumbles

by RedRavens



Series: Various prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/pseuds/RedRavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's thoughts on Tony's mortality</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Apple Crumbles

Prompt: Loki's thoughts on Tony's mortality, and if it's worth the pain he will have to eventually endure to be with him.

**Of Apple Crumbles**

Loki stared at the man sleeping on the bed and thought. His life and _his_ life. Both too long and too short, Loki’s more so than Tony’s.

Life, living everyday in a different way, not bound by constrains, ultimately free to do what he wanted, when he wanted and, which Loki thought was the most important, how he wanted. Tony was not bound by prophecies, by foretold tales. Only Tony could bind himself.

Loki thought about death. _His_ death. He brought a hand to his chest, not at all comforted by the pain. How long until he was gone? A week? An hour? Two years, thirty years, seventy years? It was still not enough time. Not nearly enough to do the things he needed, wanted to do. Not enough time for Loki to enjoy the first person in quite a while that truly understood him, that accepted him, flaws and murder and lies and forever and all the emotional package that came with being Loki of Asgard, of Jotunheimr.

Loki snorted, he had told Tony his concerns, had given him the choice to leave their relationship behind, to not be stuck, he had been selfless for once (after a long long while.)

Loki thought about that man, long, long, long ago that took _himher_ as his spouse, of the children they had (where were they? Had they survived?) of nights and days spent in bliss before the warrior of Asgard came for him.

He shook the thoughts of long ago away, thinking of what would the Allfather do now, what would Thor do now if he spent Tony’s lifetime with him.

He remembers how Tony had laughed at his own mortality, giving him that crocked and honest and downright dashing grin telling Loki to enjoy the ride, to enjoy the moments they had together, to let himself enjoy and not worry.

But he is unable to. He can’t not worry about Tony’s life, can’t not think about what he could do different, can’t not pretend Tony wouldn’t leave a gaping hole behind _afterifwhen_ he left. Loki can’t not think of the horrible, reckless, dangerous, insane things he would do to keep Tony Stark with him. He can’t not think how Tony’s death would break him, like Odin’s punishments never could.

And he can’t stop thinking of apples. Golden apples specifically. Loki can’t stop thinking which would require more courage, giving Tony a piece or stop eating them.

“What are you thinking of?” Tony muttered, half asleep, but getting up and trotting to the bathroom. Loki already knew that when Tony got back he would be properly awake, looking for something to do.

“Nothing.” Loki lies, sweetly, thinking how much he adores this man, this impossible, crazy man.

“Liar,” Tony whispered, stepping in front of Loki.

“Yours.” Loki whispered back, tilting his head up.

“Mine, all mine.” Tony said before capturing his lips in a slow kiss.

All in all Loki cannot decide. Which would be easier, which would be right? One of them makes a noise, and Loki pushes his thoughts of mortality, of death and apples away.

They still had time.


End file.
